Twinning Isn't Everything
by MabelPinkiePieStyle
Summary: Amy and Samey are two identical twin sisters living in Toronto, Canada. They are both a part of the cheerleading squad, with Amy being the team captain. Despite their generally similar interests and tastes, along with appearances, the two constantly bicker with Amy's large sense of control over her sister, and lack of respect causes arguments, and broken hearts.


RING! RING! RING!

The loud, buzzing, and completely irritating voice echoed through her ears, causing her eyes to flicker a few times, but shut tight. As much as she wanted to smash the alarm clock in revenge, pretending it was someone close she knew, she clenched her fist and kept her eyes shut despite the odds. It seemed to be affective.

Yawning, she pulled her blanket back up closer to her, and attempted to fall back asleep. However, it usually took her a while before she could even get sleep. Counting sheep, she thought. It works on quite a lot of people, so it should work on her. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, eight sheep, nine sheep, ten sheep, twelve sheep, eight sheep…

She was so tired, it was seemingly impossible for this trick to work on her. She tried once again, hoping for the best, as the alarm clock stopped. One sheep, two-

But before she could continue, her eyes shot open at the speed of light, barely being able to register the sunlight going through her eyes, as her blinds were forcedly pulled open and nearly fell off the support beam. "Samey, get your lazy behind out of bed! We have early cheer practice, and I swear to god, we are NOT going to be late again this morning because you keep staying up all night blogging about what foods you had for dinner!"

Samey sat up on her bed, stretching her arms while sighing. She could recognize that voice, even though she would like to forget it. But her sister's voice haunted her. It constantly degraded and bullied her, despite her proclaims. "A-amy?"

"Don't mention my name, Same-y." Amy folded her arms, already with her bag around her right shoulder, cheer-squad outfit and boots on, ready to leave. "My god, you slept in your cheerleading outfit?"

Samey tried to reply, despite being tired and annoyed with how Amy rudely pronounced her name incorrectly. "Well, I was up last night and it slipped my mind."

"EVERYTHING slips your mind!" Amy grunted, raising her head, and disgusted by how disappointing her sister was. Making her way out of the door, she grinned while making another snarky comment to her. "Gag, you're always second place in everything." She was right, even though Samey didn't want to admit that.

From being second born, to being the second most popular cheerleader, to being second in races against her sister, to being second in report cards comparisons, Amy just seemed to be completely superior to her in every way, which destroyed any sense of pride Samey had. There just never seemed to be something she was better than her at, well, that Amy actually considered being relevant.

Without wasting anytime, and attempting to avoid another screaming fit from her sister, Samey pulled herself out of bed, and made the walk down the stairs, into the kitchen.

It was already prepared. Amy shoved her plate of wholegrain toast with jam without showing any care in both making it and passing it to her sister. Amy believed that Samey was incapable of doing anything herself quickly, and with their parent's out on a trip, she had to personally mother her.

Samey held out a piece of her toast, glancing at Amy who was brushing her hair, and slowly nibbled on it. Amy slammed the brush onto the table, causing a loud banging noise and walked over to Samey, rolling her eyes. "Oh, hi…"

"D'aww, does someone want the aeroplane to arrive in their mouth?" Amy put on a fake voice as if she was talking to a child, and held the piece of toast, as if she was flying it through the air. "Here comes the aeroplane! Open wide!" Samey followed the instructions, opening her mouth, and Amy forced it inside, barely fitting it all, and nearly caused her sister to choke.

"Get a grip; you're so naïve." Amy scoffed, walking to the front door, waiting for her sister as she loaded both of their bags into the back seat of her convertible.

Samey frowned, after chewing and swallowing the piece, beginning on her other slice of toast, upset. "I am naïve… but what does she know?" Samey lightly spoke to herself so Amy wouldn't overhear, and wiped her mouth after finishing it. "I can beat her in something…"

"SAMEY! Get in the car! You're so slow with everything, you idiotic clone!" Amy's voice echoed through the house from the driveway.

Samey was fed up with all of this. Regaining some of her confidence, she shouted back in a relatively mean tone which she rarely used. "It's pronounced Sammy, not Samey! Gosh sis', it's like you get up on the like, bad side of bed every day!"

"Don't even think about talking to me like that! I've had enough, you're WALKING." Amy held out the keys to the house, forcing Samey outside, and locking up the front door.

Samey had her bag thrown out of the car, which she barely caught. Amy started up the engine, slowly pulling her car onto the road, in an attempt to leave, which confused Samey thoroughly. "Wait, I need to get in!"

"Don't you get the hint?" Amy pulled the car onto the road, smirking.

"But… it is a half hour walk!" Samey protested, "and we have cheer practice."

"You were an inconvenience anyway!" These claims upset Samey, causing her eyes to become teary, as her car speed off, leaving Samey on the wide walk by herself. "Ciao ciao!" And within seconds, her car had disappeared from Samey's line of sight.

Her tall, white boots kicked against the gravel, as she continued walking to school. She hadn't done this in years, and it was depressing, despite being away from Amy and her judgement. The road was long, and Samey didn't enjoy one bit of it.

"I've never seen you walking here, before." A soothing and friendly voice was heard beside her, which was lovely compared to her sister's loud and grating voice. "Samey? Doesn't your sister usually drive you to school? Or has some drama been going on between the two of you lately?"

Samey nodded, almost too sad to speak. "She's been even meaner this morning as our parent's aren't home for a little while. And now I'm going to be late for our early morning cheer rehearsals.. and… she said I was an inconvenience anyway."

The short, yet passionate girl rested her hand on Samey's shoulder, to relax her. "I might not be on the cheersquad, but when I'm practising with the track team, I see you put in more effort than any of those girls!"

"Really?" Samey wiped a tear from her eyes. "You think so, Sky?"

"Definitely." Sky stretched her arms back, and got into position to race. "Why don't we have a competition? Race to the school? It would be a good opportunity to get you there quicker! What do you say?"

Samey smiled, and on Sky's lead, they raced. Throughout the streets of the city, they continued. Crossing roads, passing by small stores and cutting corners, it was a tough fight. Samey was puffed out quickly, but kept on going while Sky continued with little hassle. Eventually, they would arrive at the school, but Sky meters and meters further than Samey.

Samey panted, dropping onto her knees as she arrived at the school, sweating heavily. "That's like all my energy gone… how do you do that?"

"Well, running is my passion!" Sky chuckled, realising how fast she went over a long distance. "And, I put in that much effort."

Samey was feeling slightly envious of Sky, wishing she could have some of the impressive skills that Sky had. Maybe then Amy wouldn't give her so much flack about practically everything. "I wish I could run like you…"

"We've all got our own talents! You'll discover yours soon." Sky replied, and began to gulp down a bottle of water to keep her hydrated and ready.

"Yeah," Samey replied in a depressive tone, "but even if I had a talent, I would always be second while Amy takes first place in everything. It's always been like that, and it just won't ever change."

Sky put her bag back on, going off to meet with her track team. "Well, I've got to go. But, don't think with that attitude. There has to be something. There always is. See you, Samey!"

"It's pronounced Sammy, but thank you!" Samey replied.

Sky was right. There had to be something she could be better than Amy at, despite all of Amy's claims about being second for life. Finally, some confidence rushed through Samey's spine, as she stood proud and tall. "I can do-"

"Oh, so you're here." Amy rolled her eyes, bluntly. "Get to the field, NOW!"

"Oh, yeah, uh, okay sis'…" Samey gulped in fear, and followed her sister's lead as they headed onto the school oval, and sat down on the grass, while Amy walked out, and began to coach her squad.

A girl with very long blonde hair, and a knack for having her cell phone out and hogging the attention spoke, annoyed. "Um, so why are we out here so early? I need my beauty sleep, like, always!"

"Dakota, you're only doing this so you'll be in another page for the yearbook." A tanned and skinny girl with two small ponytails on her head replied, going by as Katie. "But like, that would be so awesome to be in two pages instead of one!"

"Oh my gosh Katie, I know right?" Her best friend named Sadie responded, who looked just like her but thicker and with lighter skin.

Amy silenced everyone, annoyed with their chatter. "Alright, everyone, shut up! I've got some talking to do. Anyway, I know you're all wondering why I called you here so early for our meeting. But, you all know how the competition is in three months?" They nodded. "Yeah, well they changed the date and we only have one and half months until the competition starts, and our routine sucks."

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie and Katie both squealed, horrified by this news.

"So," Amy continued while walking around, "I want you all to come up with your own routine, let's say, a reaudition, but you can do it in groups. We need to incorporate something fresh into our performance, and I will not go down without a fight! You hear me?"

Samey and the other girls nodded. "I'll do my best." She tried to speak with a positive outlook on this.

"Which always sucks, but I'll be casually waiting to laugh at it." Amy smirked, upsetting her sister, which she expected anyway. "Well, go back to wherever you rejects go."

As they all went to leave, Samey stood up, stretching, but Amy grabbed onto her shoulder before she could leave. "Samey, listen.

"Ugh, what?" Samey glared, annoyed with the sisterly labour.

Amy folded her arms, replying. "Buy me lunch, and meet me by the corridor. We've got something important to do. Also, stop failing maths you idiot." Amy put on an obviously fake smile, and stormed off.

"You make me miserable…" Samey frowned. She only had enough money to afford one meal, which means, she would miss out once again.


End file.
